Stalyan
Stalyan is a villain, later a recurring heroine in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures. She is the Baron's daughter and Eugene's ex-fiancee. She is voiced by Yvonne Strahovski Biography In "Beyond the Corona Walls" Stalyan is reunited with Eugene and Lance Strongbow and Shorty when they were captured to her father's castle in Vardaros. Upon the reunion, Stalyan revealed that she still in love with Eugene and believes they are meant to be together, partners in crime and life and never changes what they are. The Baron forces Eugene to got honour the promise about marrying his daughter or him, Strongbow and Shorty will be killed, but Eugen refuses. To better "persuade" Eugene, the Baron released his Kai spider onto Lance to poison him with the venom. The Baron promised to hand the anti-venom, so long as Eugene compiled with his demands. Hours later, Stalyan and Eugene return to the city of Vardaros waiting in the backstage as the Baron announced their upcoming wedding to the people of the city. Eugene pleaded to Stalyan to stop the wedding as he is in love with someone else, but Stalyan is already aware including for the circumstance of how he met Rapunzel and manipulated him questioning to him that he really wants to marry Rapunzel and demand her to stop her freedom after being trapped into a tower during 18 years and live with someone like him. Shortly after Stalyan go to the stage to make her appearance and soon after the Baron introduced Eugene as her finance, shocking Rapunzel, watching from the crowd. Rapunzel approaches the stage, demanding an explanation, of which Stalyan provides by claiming that Eugene has joined them. Rapunzel refuses to believe Stalyan's claims and Eugene, seeing Lance growing weaker, was unable to reveal the truth to Rapunzel. Eugene soon leaves the stage alongside Stalyan, the Baron and Anthony the Weasel, leaving behind a heartbroken Rapunzel alongside Cassandra and Hook Foot. Back inside the Baron's castle, Stalyan visited Eugene on his prison cell, he pleaded once again for her to call off the wedding and give him the antidote to save lance's life. Stalyan ignored Eugene's plead and instead reminisced about their shared and romantic past telling to him about how they stole the eye of pincosta together, revealing that she genuinely believes they belong together forever. Then the wedding ceremony began and Stalyan is walked down the aisle by her father. The Baron begins to declare Stalyan and Eugene's wedding but is interrupted by Rapunzel revealing herself during the ceremony and declares her love to Eugene. When Stalyan questioned to Rapunzel that everithing is dining, she touches the black rocks, intending to create a shockwave by releasing their power as she has done to Varian, but is horribly surprised when she is unable, confusing Stalyan and her father, witnessing Rapunzel's attempts. A fight soon ensues between the Baron and Stalyan's henchmen and Rapunzel, Cassandra, Hoot Foot and Maximus. Stalyan attempts to escape with a worried Eugene, but Rapunzel prevents her, engaging in a tug-of-war with Eugene at the center. Pascal creates a distraction by startling Stalyan, setting Eugene free from her grasp. Eventually, the Baron and his henchmen are defeated and are forced to flee. Stalyan carries her injured father and leaves, but not before informing Eugene that she will find an anti-venom and someday settle things between them once and for all calling him "Flynn Rider", he said that his real name is Eugene. Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Tangled Villains